


Book 1: Finding Home

by Thguall



Series: A not so Unusual Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of cursing also, A rewrite of an older work, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Main character might go insane who knows, More tags will be added at a later date, Multi, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon in human forms, SOMETIMES THERES SEX BE WARNED NOW, pokemon gijinka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thguall/pseuds/Thguall
Summary: Rin wakes up in the Pokemon world with no idea why, or how. And now she has to find her way home. But parts of her ask her why? Her real home was awful. In this new world her mom is still alive, and she isn't shunned. But still, if she's here then this world's her is in her world and that sentence in, and of itself, is confusing. But her mind is made up, and she's going to go on this adventure and get home. Weather she likes it or not.





	1. What in the flying flip?

The sun was bothering her eyes. It seemed that no matter where you lived, or how you placed your bed, the sun would always find a way to shine directly in your eyes while you sleep. Opening her eyes to squint at her window, it took her quite a long time to realize that her windows weren’t cloaked in the black curtains she put up. Instead they were draped with translucent pink curtains that were pushed as far apart as they could.  


She sits up slowly, her head swimming as she does. The room she was in wasn’t her room; instead of the dark blue walls that she was used to, she was in a room that looked an awful lot like a child’s room. The walls were light blue on top and light green on bottom, with cute little yellow and pink sheep bouncing across the border and fluffy blue and white birds flying on top. The furniture looked like a matching set, all white and princess like- The bed, pushed up against the wall, the night stand right next to it, a simple desk and chair up against the window, and a tall, 5 drawer dresser snug against the door and the wall.  


She yanks off the pink comforter, scowling when she realizes that someone had donned her in a black-shirt-fluffy-pink-pant pj combo. Nothing around her was her style, and yet here she was, sleeping in a room that wasn’t hers. Now, this isn’t the first time she’s woken up in someone’s bed- although it is the first that it was so girly- but she doesn’t recall doing anything outrageous the night before. She was just confused, and slightly unnerved.  


The loud clang of pots from below jarred her from her concerns, and with another quick look around she couldn’t find a pile of clothes that were hers. The room was surprisingly neat, actually, and there was no where where her clothes could be hiding. So she did the most logical thing and stripped.  


Yanking off her shirt and shoving down her pants, she kicks the clothes under the bed before going to the closet. If she was going to confront her kidnapper, or her savior, she was going to be in real people clothes and not children night wear. But opening the door she was taken aback, all she could see was frills, and pastels, and dresses.  


“Oh… gross.” Her lip curls slightly, she paws at the clothes unenthusiastically until she finds something worth wearing. Shoved so far in the back she almost didn’t see it, it almost looked like shadows. “Oh, but these will do.”  


A pair of dark jeans and a simple black blazer. She went ahead and grabbed a not so ugly blue tee to wear under the blazer. Examining herself in the mirror on the door she frowns, not bad if she did say so herself. Simple.  


The only bad thing about the whole outfit is how obnoxiously long her hair was. While she went to bed with short hair that only brushed her shoulders, she woke up with hair that was so long it was in dangerous of being sat on. Ugh, did they put extensions on her while she slept? Sickos.  


Stepping down the stairs lightly, she stuck to the walls, keeping her body low to the ground. It was going well, she was keeping silent and her probably-kidnappers didn’t even know she was awake. That was, until she steps down on the second to last step and it lets out an old, high pitched squeak.  


“Rin? Rin, is that you darling?” A motherly voice sounds from somewhere off to her right and she froze where she was, stiffly gripping the guardrail. It wasn’t the words that set her on edge, though, but the voice. She knew that voice.  


“Rin, honey?” A short, plum woman steps out from a doorway, staring up at her with kind eyes and a gentle smile. Her black hair was streaked with gray, and she had more wrinkles that before, but Rin would recognize her anywhere. She had stared at her mother’s picture every day since she was 8.  


“Mommy?” Rin takes another step down, another step towards her. Her nose was tingling with that tell-tell sign of up and coming tears.  


“Oh, dear,” The woman’s smile never wavered. “You haven’t called me mommy since you were little. You must be very worried about today, come to the kitchen and I’ll make you some breakfast.”  


And then she disappeared from the doorway and Rin’s heart broke a little. She was so confused, so she tripped the rest of the way down the stairs and through the doorway, entering a living room in the process.  


It wasn’t a huge room, it was more long than wide with one big window against the longest wall that made the room look a little bigger. It was odd, but it worked. Neutral cool walls, simple gray furniture, a not-too-large tv against the wall where the stairs are. The farthest wall had a doorway leading into the kitchen and a cut out where a bar was placed. Her mother could been see shuffling around, a lullaby on her lips.  


She walked through the door, sticking close to the wall as she watched her mother make something on the stove.  


“Honey, go sit down at the table, I’ll make you something before you go out.” Out? Where would she be going? Her mom was _right here._  


But she listened to her mom and sat down at the quaint little four chair table. And then she just watched as her mom puttered around the kitchen. She was so confused; her mom was supposed to be dead. But her mom was _right there_ and in front of her. A part of her didn’t trust this place as far as she could throw it.  


How could she? Her mom was dead, she watched her get buried into the ground, yet she was in front of her right now making… what was that?... French toast?  


**Isn’t that your favorite?**  


_Shut up._ She didn’t like the little voice in her head that wanted to confuse her.  


“Mom, what’s going on?” Her mother glances over her shoulder at her.  


“Oh sweetie, well after two weeks of paperwork it’s official.”  


“What’s official?” She stressed, leaning forward in her seat.  


“You’re Pokémon journey of course.” _Pokémon? What? WHAT?_ Before she could voice her confusion, her mother continues. “You’ve already learned this is school but a long time ago the government realized that a lot of people were becoming illiterate because students dropped out at age ten go to become Pokémon masters. So, there was this huge overhaul and they moved it up to eighteen. Or however old you are when you complete high school. You graduated two weeks ago, of course, so once we did all the paperwork you were set. You’re scheduled to visit Professor Oak today at noon to receive your starter.”  


Throughout that whole speech her mother had finished the French toast and plated it, setting it down in front of Rin with a flourish. She also had a plate and sat down next to her along with syrup and forks. They ate in silence for just a moment, she was transported back to her childhood when her mom would always cook food for her. A simpler, happier time.  


But she wasn’t supposed to be here.  


Her mother was dead.  


Her hair wasn’t long.  


_This is a trick_  


**Maybe it isn’t?**  


_Shut. Up._  


“So…” She swallows her food as she gathers her thoughts. “So… what was your… starter?”  


“Hmm? You remember June.” At her blank stare, she clarifies. “A pretty, small skitty.”  


**Skitty is the small pink cat.**  


_Okay, cool. Thanks._ At least the voice was helpful.  


“Ah… Have I… mentioned what I wanted my starter to be?”  


“Well when you were little you said Entei would be your starter.”  


**Ha. A legendary fire dog.** She chokes on her food, punching her chest to get herself to stop coughing.  


“But recently, you’ve been thinking about Bulbasaur.” Oh, okay she knew which that one was. A grass type, right? Eh, her least favorite. “Why? Are you not sure anymore?”  


“Uh… No, I’m not sure to be honest.” She was done with her food now, moving the syrup around with her fork absently. “I’ll just have to get there and see.”  


“Well,” Her mom looked up at the clock that hung over the sink. “You better get going. The Professor is a bit away and you need to get there by noon. If you’re late you might not get the one you want.”  


“Ah, I don’t... know where it’s at!” She was pulled out of her chair and shuffled off to the front door. “Wait, I don’t know where the professor is!”  


“Of course you do, don’t be silly.” At the front door a cute, built in shelf held a bunch of shoes. Her mother hands her a pair of black oxford heels. When she puts them on they were actually comfortable, neat. Then her mother hands her a leather saddle bag, which had twelve circular … things… sown inside the strap. Once she had the bag settled on her hip only six circular things were reachable, settling across her chest.  


And then, without fan fair, her mom pushed her out of the house and into the strange new world.


	2. Nothing but a child

She learned early on that she was absolutely, 100% lost. It felt like she and her mother lived in the middle of a small city and, according to a helpful little kid, the professor lived on the outskirts. Only problem is that she didn’t know which outskirts. Sighing, she scratches her neck, fingers tangling into hair she wasn’t use to.  


“You sure do sigh a lot for a pretty girl.” The boy who spoke was cute, if not baby faced. His hair fell around his ears in messy curls, the honey brown hues looking lighter in the sunlight. He was tall, in that boyish way, not super lanky but built like a runner. The baby face made it hard to pinpoint his actual age.  


“So? What of it?” Years of cat calling made her jaded when boys try and chat with her, she felt her hackles rise in challenge.  


“Haha,” The boy seemed to be easy going, not even flinching at her prickly words. “Nothing, sorry. Are you lost? I can point you in the right direction.”  


She looked him up and down discretely, he was wearing a uniform of some sorts. All brown, almost looked like a jumpsuit, a blue and white bird etched into the shirt with ‘Reliable Deliveries’ underneath, a pair of brown worker boots completed the outfit. He also carried a heavy looking box in his arms, something that big would prevent him from running after her. Good.  


“Uh…” But should she trust him? At least with directions she could. “Yeah, I need to get to Professor Oak’s lab? I’m picking up my starter today…”  


“Ohh, a new trainer!” The guy adjusts his package, shifting his weight when he does. She also shifts her weight, onto the balls of her feet, in case she had to run for it. “Did you forget the way though? Aren’t new trainers suppose to go to the professors house three times a week to get acquainted with their Pokémon first?”  


“Uh… I’m bad at directions?” She just really wished that this guy would tell her where to go so she can go now.  


“Oh, well then.” There was his easy going smile again, and he starts walking down the street. “I’ll take you there.”  


“No, no, that’s fine. Just point the general direction and I’ll be fine.”  


“Nonsense, I’m going that way too. I have to make a delivery to the Professor anyways, so two Pidgey, one stone.” Well shit, man.  


“Uh… Alright then…” And then she finds herself following this strange, happy man down the street. They were walking for a few minutes before the man spoke again.  


“So are you excited to start your journey?”  


“Yeah, totally.” _Please stop talking to me._  
__

__ _“What’s your starter going to be?”___  
_“What was yours?” She countered, one hand tightening on her bag strap.  
_

__

_ _“Hm? Oh!” He never lost his easy-going smile, she even noticed the girls they passed would smile bashfully back. “I’ve had Mona since I was a little kid, the cutest little Wingull. My father gave her to me when I started learning about the family business.”  
_ _

_ _“Oh?” From her understanding people couldn’t get Pokémon until they were 18? Maybe? She was seriously confused.  
_ _

_ _“Yeah. See, our family business is Reliable Deliveries, and our Pokémon typically do the deliveries. We specialize with Pelipper because they’re known to hold packages, eggs, and baby Pokémon. So, since I’m going to inherit the family business, dear old dad got me Polly.”  
_ _

_ _“And why isn’t … Polly… delivering the package instead?” Not that she cared, but he was taking her to where she needed to go. And while she didn’t want to talk to him, it beat awkward silence.  
_ _

_ _“Oh, Polly has a fever right now,” Was his easy answer, he pauses a moment to adjust his package. An even as she made that observation it sounded dirty. “She recently evolved and she isn’t use to her new body yet. Mild fever is typical, so it isn’t anything to worry about. Until she’s better I’m just doing the close to home deliveries.”  
_ _

_ _“That’s… actually very kind of you.” They fell into a sort of calm silence, or maybe she was just so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t hear anything he might have said.  
_ _

_ _See, Rin is confused. She grew up with Pokémon, just like other children, but she never had dreamed about wanting to live with them. She was that child that cried and cried and cried when she thought she was taking them away from their families. While she didn’t cry much anymore the thought still made her unbearably sad.  
_ _

_ _To see someone, someone who was born and raised in this world, treat their Pokémon with kindness and respect made her feel more hopeful about her situation. These thoughts clouded her mind as they reached a winding driveway, and still when they entered the mansion-esc building.  
_ _

_ _The professor’s lab seemed to be set up like how it was in the game. The first half of the building had tall bookshelves, scattered desks filled with piles of papers, and aids running this way and that. When they saw the two they whisked the delivery boy away and told her to head through the large arced doorway that split the book shelved walls.  
_ _

_ _In the back was a little different. There was a grand staircase right in front of the doorway that split in two at the top, it had a nice red rug separating feet from wood and lovely looking mahogany banisters. To the right of the staircases was a hallway with three closed doors; Rin’s fingers itched to open them but managed to not. To the left, there was a short hallway that had only one archway doorway; from what she could see it looked like a lab. She went there.  
_ _

_ _The room was far bigger than she was prepared for, with a large bay window at the far end that looked out to a split image of the city and hills of grass. Along the rest of the walls were tools and cabinets befitting a laboratory, and for some reason it was obnoxiously cold. She liked it.  
_ _

_ _Sitting in the middle of the lab was a medical table with three inconspicuous white boxes, each one having a different colored top; green, red, and blue. She could probably assume that those were her Pokémon. Weren’t Pokéballs supposed to be round?  
_ _

_ _“Hello?” She enters the lab a little more, shifting and shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. When no one answers she tries again. “Anyone here? My name-“  
_ _

_ _“Who are you?” The interrupting voice sounded colder than the room; Rin’s fingers twitched again. When she didn’t answer it took on an annoyed tone. “Well?”  
_ _

_ _She turns around, trying to locate the voice. It was a kid, no older than ten, with wild ginger hair and an annoyed frown on his face. He was standing on the last step of the stairs, one hand gripping the hand rail and the other shoved into his short pocket. He honestly looked like a prat.  
_ _

_ _“I’m looking for professor Oak.” The boy’s scowl deepens, and it caused Rin’s eyebrow to rise. “Who are you?”  
_ _

_ _“I’m the best trainer in the world!” Jumping off the last step he stalks into the lab, doing an odd mix of puffing out his chest and trying to keep his scowl in place. He reminded her of those little kittens that were fluffed up because they got scared. Cute.  
_ _

_ _She tries not to smile, but can tell she fails when his face flushes red.  
_ _

_ _“Well, Master Trainer,” Maybe this title will smooth any ruffled feathers. “Can you get the professor for me?”  
_ _

_ _His face started to resemble a tomato, but he still ran off through a doorway near the windows; a doorway she didn’t see due to the cabinet placements. Until he came back she wasn’t sure what else to do, so she just shoved her hands deeper into her pockets and slowly rotated to look at everything. Other than the low hum of the computers it was awfully quiet. Despite looking around she was starting to doze.  
_ _

_ _“Ah, you must be Rin!” A voice startled her out of her doze, and she whips around quickly, trying not to look like she got surprised. Holding the hand of the little boy, this handsome silver fox wore a doctor’s lab coat and a nice black-slacks-light-blue-collared-shirt combo. “And I see you’ve met my grandson, Ash.”  
_ _

_ _

_Wait, wasn’t that the name of the main character?_  
**Were you going to rely on the gameplay to get you through this?**  


_ __No… No, not exactly. But I was hoping to not be blindsided._  
_ _

_ _ The look on her face must have exposed her line of thinking because he laughs good heartedly.  
_ _

__ _ _“Yes, my daughter and son-in-law decided to name him Ash, after the Hero. Just like my parents name me Samuel, after my grandfather’s grandfather.”__  
_Not like I needed their life stories._  


_ _**Not like it hurt any to hear it.**  
_ _

_ _Goodness was that inner voice mean.  
_ _

_ _“Well, then, Rin.” His gentle prompting pulled her attention back to him. “Its now time to officially choose your Pokémon. Are you ready?”  
_ _

_ _“Officially?” The word caught her attention more than his handsome face. Squinting her eyes at him, she watches as he moves to the medical table. “What does that mean? Did I already choose my starter?”  
_ _

_ _That would be bad.  
_ _

_ _“Well, no. Not exactly,” Going into lecture mode, the professor continued. “Everyone who is interested in becoming a Pokémon trainer, as you know, has to go through training once they turn ten. It takes almost a decade for the training to be completed, and their national rank determines what they’re able to start with. It doesn’t affect what Pokémon they’re able to get later on in their journey, just the one they start with.  
_ _

_ _“The top 1% are able to start with any baby Pokémon, they also get the added pleasure of being able to go with a dragon type if they so choose so. Most 1 percenters usually do, and they’re eligible for every license- the trainer, breeder, and contester- as well as the pleasure of being able to get free access to the Pokémon center. The top 5% are unable to get dragons, but unlike everyone else they’re able to choose Fairy or Dark types; they, too, are able to get all the licenses if they so choose to. The top 10% have the option of Psychic and Fighting, and they’re the last ranks that can get breeder licenses, everyone else cannot.  
_ _

_ _“The top 15% are able to get steel, electric, or anything else that isn’t for the top 10 and above. So they can’t choose dragons, fairy, dark, psychic, or fighting, but they’re able to choose anything else. They are also only able to choose the trainer license, the contester, or both.  
_ _

_ _“The top 20%, which you’re in have the options of the typical starters, and they’re the threshold for contesters. As you know, you’re still able to have free access to the Pokémon centers- everyone from 25% and up are able- and you can have the option of either one of the typical starters or any others that are lower than your current rank.  
_ _

_ _“The top 25% have the choice of any starter, as well as those below their rank, and they’re the last group that can use the Pokémon centers for free. Top 50% have water types or lower, top 75% is grass, and top 85% is bug. Now the top 85% is also the threshold of the trainer license. If anyone falls below 85% they have to either continue their training, or give up.” Here the professor sighs. “There was a lot of reform to do when they realized that a lot of the people in Team Rocket were dropouts or underachievers; they wanted to give every child a fighting chance to better themselves and become more experienced.”  
_ _

_ _“Now,” It sounded like he was getting to the end of his lecture, thank fuck. “Once you enter your last year of training you start to do aptitude tests and then, upon a final essay laying out what you’re wanting to do in life and your preference, we provide 3 Pokémon for you to choose from. From those, if you’re uninterested, we will provide three more the following week. We are trying to prevent Pokémon abandonment, and this seems like the best result.”  
_ _

_ _“Once I graduate my starter will be a dratini, or a Pikachu!” Ash pipes in helpfully, looking like he had heard this same lecture multiple times before.  
_ _

_ _“Ah, okay.” That would explain why some people in the games had caterpies as starters. LOL. “So, what are my options?”  
_ _

_ _“Based on your essay we’ve decided to start you with one of the three starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle.” The professor smiles kindly. While he had lectured, he had moved behind the medical table. Now, his hands swept out to showcase the three little boxes. “But the final choice is yours, we understand that sometimes a student will have their heart set on one starter but decide the last minute for another.”  
_ _

_ _Oh, thank _fuck_. But even as she thought that her throat felt unusually dry. Once she chose a starter everything would be real, in a sense. Her fingers twitch as she looked at the boxes, who would be the best choice for her? One who would help her go out into the world and find someway to send her home?  
_ _

_ _“Ah,” Scratching the side of her thumb with her forefinger, she stares at the boxes. “I was thinking… maybe the Charmander would be my best bet.”  
_ _

_ _“Oh?” Was it her or did he sound disappointed? Her eyes narrow. “Oh! I see. I honestly wasn’t expecting that with what you’re essay said, but it is your choices.”  
_ _

_ _With a flip of his wrist, the box was opened, and nestled inside of dark velvet was a miniaturized Pokéball. It looked so… inconspicuous sitting there. She felt her heart leap up into her throat, chocking any word that tried to escape. Instead, she slowly walks to the table and reaches for it.  
_ _

_ _“Now,” His voice stopped her fingers a hair breath away from the ball, her other hand’s fingers twitched in anticipation. “This Pokémon may be hard for you to handle. You spend your time studying grass types, and how to train and handle them. Are you still sure?”  
_ _

_ _She looked up at him, studying his face. He was handsome, especially up close, but it was the kindness in his eyes that had her sure he only meant the best for her. She could always appreciate someone who was truthful.  
_ _

_ _“Yes.”  
_ _

_ _He nods, pushes the box until her fingers brushed against the ball, and smiles.  
_ _

_ _The Pokéball was small in her hand, being able to be cradled in her palm quite easily, almost like a large marble. But while the red and white steel looked cold it seemed to radiate heat. Like how jewelry felt after laying on your skin for a day. Warm, but not uncomfortably so. It made her miss home so very much.  
_ _

_ _She had watched enough Saturday morning cartoons to know that the little white button would make the ball grow. Once larger the ball felt fuller in her hand, more solid. Odd.  
_ _

_ _“Release it!” Ash suddenly speaks up, bouncing on the balls of his feet like only a child could.  
_ _

_ _Rin gives the child an amused smile before holding the ball out. She spoke in a clear, confident voice that beseeched compliance. “Come on out, Charmander.”  
_ _

_ _The white light was momentarily blinding as a form was materialized, and once it all faded she had to wait for a moment for her brain to catch up with reality. Standing just a few feet away, a boy looked up at her with apprehensive blue eyes. His curly hair fell in red ringlets around his chubby cheeks, his hands were shoved in an oversized pale orange jacket, and despite her gaping, he never took his eyes off of her.  
_ _

_ _She waited for there to be a catch. For someone to pop out and yell ‘bazinga!’ or ‘You just got pranked!’ but no one did. And she forced herself to take him fully in.  
_ _

_ _Underneath his orange jacket he wore a plain yellow shirt. His pants were a darker orange- what was that? Burnt orange? Blood orange? – tucked into black combat boots. The only other thing was the swarm of freckles scattered on his face, and a simple silver necklace hanging from his neck.  
_ _

_ _“W… What?” Maybe it was the disgust in her voice, or maybe she had flinched from him, but the boy’s face changed from hesitantly apprehensive to downright angry.  
_ _

_ _“Something wrong?” The professor didn’t seem to notice. “This is your Charmander.”  
_ _

_ _“This... He’s… He’s a kid!” She finally blurts out, swinging her hand in front of her to point at the redhead.  
_ _

_ _“You’re just a stupid trainer!” His outburst was as equally surprising as her, little flames spitting out at her as he spoke the words. He spoke with a rasp, as if his throat was sore or something, but his eyes were clear with disappointment.  
_ _

_ _“I-! H- He talks!” She was stunned, stumbling over her words as her eyes flicked from the professor to her so-called Pokémon.  
_ _

_ _“Of course-“  
_ _

_ _“Of course, I talk, you stupid trainer!” Charmander snaps at her, the flames going from small puffs to little tonguelets. “If you don’t want me that’s fine! You can choose one of the other TALKING Pokémon.”  
_ _

_ _He spoke with his feet shoulder width apart and his shoulders hunched up as if his hackles were raised. He took a step towards her, and she watched as betrayal swam in his big blue eyes. And she just couldn’t help the way her heart went out to him.  
_ _

_ _To have someone not want you, even after taking you under their wing; to have someone tell you that they didn’t want you, or to shun you, to push you away. She felt like a large crack formed in her heart, and even though it was so confusing to have a person be called a Pokémon she knew that there was no way her heart wouldn’t reach out to him.  
_ _

_ _Giving a sigh she squats down in front of the red head, her hand momentarily rubbing her mouth as she does. Once she was down to his level, they shared a moment of silence, his eyes never leaving hers as her eyes looked him up and down. Up this close she could see faint freckles scattered across his eyes, nose, and cheeks; oddly his chin and neck were free of the brown spots.  
_ _

_ _“I’m sorry.” She starts, slowly reaching forward to offer her hand. “I’m sorry. It’s not an excuse, but I was very surprised to see you. I was… expecting something else. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings, I didn’t mean to. I will completely understand if you decide you don’t want to be with me.”  
_ _

_ _That got a surprised response from all three of them, each one of them letting out their own shocked gasps; but what was surprising to her, was that the Charmander automatically latched onto her hand at her response. His skin was, unsurprisingly, extremely hot.  
_ _

_ _“I…” He looked genuinely distressed, large eyes swimming with confusion. “I want to go with you. I … I want to grow stronger.”  
_ _

_ _Hearing the determination in his voice, she smiles warmly.  
_ _

_ _“So, what do I call you?”  
_ _

_ _“C-Charmander.”  
_ _

_ _“Haha, no.” Her free hand reaches up to touch his cheek. “That’s not your name, what did your mother call you?”  
_ _

_ _“Rin!” Interrupting their conversation, the professor slams his hands onto the table. “As his trainer you’re responsible for giving him his name.”  
_ _

_ _She levels a calculating, cold stare on the professor, suddenly losing all hot feelings for him. “You’re right. I am his trainer. But he obviously has feelings, he can talk for fucks sake, so why wouldn’t I ask him what his name is. I will not give him a random name when I’m perfectly capable of learning who he is.”  
_ _

_ _Here she stands up, and despite her being short she squares her shoulders to make herself feel and look more powerful. “As his trainer it’s my responsibility to make sure that he’s taken care of, correct? Then first order of business is to make sure that he will answer when I call. What better way then use the name he was raised with?”  
_ _

_ _“Ketsui.” The Charmander’s voice cut in before the professor could answer her questions. “My kaa-chan called me Ketsui.”  
_ _

_ _“Well then, so shall I.” He gave her a small, almost shy smile. And, just like that, she took the first step in finding her way home.  
_ _


End file.
